Vanderbilt ASPIRE Program The goal of the Vanderbilt ASPIRE program is to empower and prepare biomedical sciences PhD students and postdoctoral scholars (collectively called trainees) to make well-informed career decisions, and to broaden the experiences of trainees so they transition efficiently to research and research-related careers in nonacademic and academic venues. ASPIRE will integrate career and professional development into the PhD curriculum. We will engage external and internal partners to offer new educational and experiential training opportunities that broaden the experiences of our trainees. New didactic modules in business and entrepreneurship, communication, and clinical research will be offered to supplement research training and help trainees develop knowledge related to careers outside academic research. The ASPIRE program will create a new Externship and Internship program for interested trainees to gain experiential, practical exposure to a career area of interest. To prepare trainees for these experiential opportunities, we will offer new educational seminars in career planning and career management. Together, the ASPIRE initiatives will enhance the career readiness and resilience of our trainees without lengthening time-to-degree for PhD students or time-to-completion of postdoctoral research training. Our trainees will thus be well-poised to join the workforce and contribute maximally to the advancement of science and medicine in a range of research and research-related careers.